


Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

by claudeq



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Summer Vacation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeq/pseuds/claudeq
Summary: Latem 1894 roku Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson wybrali się na urlop z dala od tętniącego życiem Londynu i na całe dwa tygodnie zaszyli się w małej wiosce w hrabstwie Sussex. Tylko we dwoje.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Za zamkniętymi drzwiami

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic johnlock. Tylko (aż) tyle.

Latem 1894 roku Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson wybrali się na urlop z dala od tętniącego życiem Londynu i na całe dwa tygodnie zaszyli się w małej wiosce w hrabstwie Sussex. Tylko we dwoje.

Były to bardzo długie i zadziwiająco spokojne dwa tygodnie. W innych okolicznościach detektyw uznałby je na pewno za zabójczo nudne. Nie było tu żadnych morderstw, żadnych zagadek do rozwiązania, żadnego popisywania się przed publicznością (która notabene po jego zmartwychwstaniu powiększyła się niemal trzykrotnie). Nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko mały domek w prawie bezludnej dolinie, niegroźne eksperymenty, picie herbaty, niewielkie dedukcje, skrzypce i John Watson.

To właśnie przez tego ostatniego Sherlock tu jeszcze nie zwariował. A raczej zwariował, ale... w trochę innym sensie.

— John!

— Ciszej — zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy i będziemy mieli kłopoty.

— Niby kto? — prychnął, jednak ściszył głos. — Ta głucha staruszka numer jeden, głucha staruszka numer dwa, a może ta młoda dama, która korzysta z nieobecności męża i jest zdecydowanie zbyt zajęta swoim kochankiem?

Watson odrobinę się odsunął i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

— Skąd wiesz, że to kochanek, a nie mąż?

— To proste. — Uśmiechnął się. — Widziałeś jego spinki do mankietów? — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie. — Zbyt eleganckie. I pasują do krawata. Krawata! — zawołał, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Okej, niech ci będzie — odparł rozbawiony, wracając do swojej przerwanej czynności. — Widzę, że jesteś w świetnej formie.

— Nie próżnowałem przez te trzy lata, gdy oficjalnie byłem martwy. Mocniej.

— Czasami ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś to naprawdę.

— Już ci wszystko tłumaczyłem. I przepraszałem — dodał, odwracając wzrok.

— Ten wyjazd miał mi to zrekompensować?

— Trochę. — Uśmiechnął cię kącikiem ust. — Nie gniewasz się już? Mocniej, John.

— Doskonale wiesz, że nawet gdybym chciał, to nie potrafię. I perfidnie to wykorzystujesz, Sherlocku Holmesie.

— Tylko czasami. Mocniej, Watson!

— Robisz to specjalnie, co?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedział niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami.

— Takie słowa w twoich ustach brzmią wyjątkowo absurdalnie. Zawsze wiesz, co mam na myśli. I to dosłownie. Czytasz mi w myślach.

— Jedynie dedukuję. Proszę, nie przestawaj, już blisko!

Watson przybił młotkiem ostatni gwóźdź do trzymanej przez Holmesa deski, po czym spojrzał na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

— Dobrze się bawisz?

— Wyśmienicie. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko, z gracją zeskakując z drabinki. Zmierzył doktora swoim czujnym wzrokiem. — Hm, jak widzę, nawet nie muszę się rozbierać, aby rozbudzić twoją wyobraźnię.

— Przymknij się lepiej — warknął, również schodząc na dół. — Idiota — mruknął, wbijając mu łokieć w bok. — Ciągle bawisz się moim kosztem.

— Tylko trochę się z tobą droczę — wymruczał, łapiąc go w pasie.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś przez te trzy lata.

— To chyba dobrze?

John spojrzał mu w oczy i cicho odetchnął. Tak mu brakowało tego widoku. Tej wyjątkowej mieszanki kolorów, tego błysku, tego rozbawienia. Tego czegoś, czego nigdy nie dostrzegł u nikogo innego.

— Bardzo dobrze. — Złapał go za przód koszuli i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

— Pewne rzeczy jednak szczęśliwie się zmieniły — mruknął, uśmiechając się delikatnie. — Miałem wiele scenariuszy, jak zareagujesz na mój powrót. Uderzysz mnie, zaczniesz wrzeszczeć, uciekniesz, zemdlejesz... Ale tego, że mnie pocałujesz... tego nawet ja nie przewidziałem. Zaskoczyłeś mnie, Johnie Watsonie.

— Muszę ci przypominać, kto po tym sam mi się wpakował do łóżka? — Podniósł zabawnie brew.

— Jedynie rozmawialiśmy.

— Ale w moim łóżku.

— Z którego nie chciałeś mnie później wypuścić. I wtedy już nie tylko rozmawialiśmy.

John przygryzł wargę, próbując się nie uśmiechać.

— Nie narzekałeś.

— Teraz też nie zamierzam. — Cmoknął go w usta, a następnie spojrzał na drewniany dach, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była niezbyt ładna dziura. — Myślisz, że wytrzyma?

— Myślę, że pan Filch nie będzie zachwycony, gdy tu wróci. Obiecaliśmy mu zwrócić domek w nienaruszonym stanie. Co się właściwie stało? Nie było mnie raptem kilka minut.

— Zostawiłeś mnie — powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem. — Musiałem się czymś zająć.

— Dlatego postanowiłeś wysadzić coś w powietrze?

— To był skutek uboczny eksperymentu. Nie planowałem tego. Źle odmierzyłem dawkę.

— Zgodziłem się na jedynie bezpieczne doświadczenia chemiczne, Sherlocku.

— Nic mi się nie stało.

— Ale dachowi owszem.

— Och, dzięki za troskę.

Ich dwójka, mały domek w prawie bezludnej dolinie (sprawdzili każdego swojego sąsiada, głównie dla zabawy), niegroźne eksperymenty (no może poza jednym), picie herbaty (okazało się, że Sherlock robi naprawdę wyśmienitą), niewielkie dedukcje (które jednak ciągle fascynowały Johna), skrzypce (kilka nowych skomponowanych w nocy utworów) i John Watson.

John Watson z tego wszystkiego był zdecydowanie najlepszy. Tu, z dala od ciekawskich oczu, mogli robić wszystko, co im się tylko podobało, nie przejmując się niczym. Tu Holmes mógł go głośno nazywać Johnem, a nie Watsonem. Mógł bez obaw wpatrywać się w swojego partnera, uśmiechać się do niego bez większego powodu albo przytulić czy pocałować, gdy naszła go taka ochota.

Tu mogli się skryć przed całym światem, który nie zaakceptowałby ich relacji. Tu mogli się kochać i w końcu pozwolić na ukazywanie sobie uczuć. Tu mogli na chwilę zapomnieć, że obaj byli mężczyznami i to, co ich łączy, nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca.

— Tęsknisz za Londynem? — zapytał któregoś wieczora John, przeczesując palcami włosy detektywa, który leżał mu na kolanach. Poczuł, jak brunet pokiwał głową.

— To mój dom. Ale tu też jest mi dobrze. Z tobą. — Spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. — Tam będzie... inaczej. Nie będę mógł robić tak — powiedział, sięgając po dłoń doktora i splatając ich palce ze sobą. — Ani tak — mruknął, podnosząc się odrobinę, aby go pocałować. — Poza Baker Street znowu będziemy musieli być tylko przyjaciółmi... Watson.

— Wiem — cicho westchnął. — To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

— Świat jeszcze nie jest gotowy — przyznał mu rację. — Ale czasy się zmieniają, John.

— Myślisz, że ich dożyjemy? — spytał, spoglądając na odprężoną twarz bruneta. Ten zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Hm, myślę, że to dobra pora na filiżankę herbaty, co ty na to? — odparł w zamian, puszczając mu oczko i zrywając się na nogi. Watson uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Jasne.

— Myślisz, że pani Hudson tęskni za nami? — zagadnął Holmes, gdy John usiadł przy stole w niewielkiej kuchni, obserwując detektywa.

— Myślę, że cieszy się spokojem — powiedział rozbawiony.

— Miała go przez trzy lata! Czas powrócić. — Uśmiechnął się. — Przestępcy czekają, aż wreszcie ktoś wsadzi ich za kratki. Scotland Yard również nic się nie zmienił. Ciągle równie beznadziejnie nieskuteczni.

Doktor Watson uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Dawno już nic nie pisałem. Wyszedłem z wprawy.

— Mnóstwo spraw przed nami, drogi Watsonie. Wdrożysz się na nowo. Wszyscy się stęsknili. A kimże byłby Sherlock Holmes bez swojego wiernego kronikarza? — Postawił na stole dwie ozdobne filiżanki z gorącą herbatą. John uśmiechnął się do niego, a Sherlock odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

Ich dwójka ponownie przeciwko całemu światu. Zapowiadało się ciekawie.

— Gra znów rozpoczęta!


End file.
